


Spark

by MS_Hikari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Existential Angst, G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia Being an Asshole, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Autistic Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, WAIT A MINUTE THERE'S AN ACTUAL TAG FOR THAT, ghetsis harmonia can go fuck himself, hilbs is proud of his tree-haired boyfriend okay, i can't write, i was busting a blood vessel trying to actually write a valentine's-theme fanfic, light fluff, so you're just getting a regular isshu angst fic, the title is not to be confused with the pokemon go dude, under the guise of a valentine's-themed fic, well mentions of him being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari
Summary: N rarely looked alive.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my existential crisis in the tags

N rarely looked alive.

A lot of the time, he was simply a ghost, a husk. His skin sickeningly pale, his eyes devoid of life and light, frozen in a neutral position, that of an observer.

But when he did look alive, dear Arceus, did he.

Whenever N talks to a Pokemon, smiling and laughing and gently brushing the creature on the head, or comes across a new piece of architecture and examines every inch of it he could see, and that little flare immediately lights up in him and he becomes excitable and restless and happy, Hilbert always finds himself smiling.

And when N sees him and smiles back, Hilbert feels his heart melting all at once.

Hilbert remembers the man’s words at some points, like a torturous repetition. 

_You are nothing but a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokemon…_

_He’s nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you think you’re going to get through to a warped person like that?_

Hilbert remembers each word, like a spit of venom, and his blood boils. And whenever there are nights when N awakens from nightmares about that day, sobbing into Hilbert’s chest and asking him over and over if Ghetsis was truly right, Hilbert only finds his hatred intensifying. 

But when Hilbert is reminded of those instances of N, of him happily scooping a Pokemon up into his arms and holding it close, or him clutching to Hilbert’s hand with one of his own and pointing to a building with his other, pointing out every single detail that went into making it, Hilbert’s anger manages to calm. 

Because no matter what Ghetsis may say, he will still always be wrong.

All he can pray for is that N knows that, too.

But on those nights when the ghosts of the past appear, as N clings to him like he’s his last tether to reality, as his tears subside, his skin flushed over in a harsh blush as Hilbert presses his lips all across his skin, until they’re both too tired to continue on and N’s last whisper is ‘I love you’ with the slightest phantom of a smile across his lips before he’s taken by sleep, Hilbert believes he does know. 

The spark within N is so rarely awakened, but when it is Hilbert feels his heart melt.


End file.
